Bienvenue: Home Teacher
by NiuNiu
Summary: After adopting Sunny and settling down with her to a new city Jack faces a problem with the child prodigy's education. For the help arrives Dr.Clark and her appearance in their lives gives more turn for the future than Jack had thought of... PaRaiden fic!
1. Beginning

**NiuNiu Note**

Well, few words before we start:

I really, really love Raiden. And Sunny. I think they're adorable, both of them. But, I hate the fact there isn't any decent woman in MGS universe for Raiden for a fic, from my opinion. I complained about this for a friend of mine, also telling I really don't approve a character paired up with an OC (there are some rare cases it actually works, but I'd say 95% of the time it doesn't. I guess I would come up with a horrible OC, ahahah!). He then suggested maybe I should write a fic with Raiden and Para-Medic in it (time paradox!!) - and since I love crack pairings I thought it was a wonderful idea! I really like Para-Medic!

So, here we are. This is RaidenxPara-Medic fic – the first one in and perhaps in whole internet, ahahah. It is AU fic from Para-Medic's side, since I transferred her to present time. I kind of like the idea of "what if she lived today? What she would be like?" So, there will be some time paradoxes in this, but otherwise it's supposed to be loyal to the original storyline of MGS as much as it possible with the fic's circumstances. This whole concept has been bothering me so much I really need to get it out of my head before it explodes!

An author **Wildfire Sniper **will be working as a beta reader for this fic, correcting the grammar and spelling mistakes I have happened to make, so remember to give some credit for her, too! Thank you again, Wildfire Sniper!

**Disclaimer**: This fic is purely fanmade and I don't own any of the mentioned character, nor the Metal Gear Solid series. Made just for pleasing readers, not for selling.

**Enjoy!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Jack, are we there yet?"

He smiled lightly for the tired-sounding question coming from the back seat. Steering steadily the car underneath them Jack cast a look around the neighbourhood – lightly coloured houses, big yards, lindens and oaks decorating the sides of the road. Everything looked peaceful and normal, like he had imagined.

"You can check out the map and see it yourself", he replied to Sunny, stopping for the crossing. "We're turning left from Oak Street. You still remember the address?"

"Sure! It's Wayne Lane! Quite funny address, r—right?"

He hummed warmly for the answer, listening to how Sunny rustled with the papery map. She could have used the navigator she had built up herself, but for some reason she had became excited over the old, folded paper maps. Maybe it was the material that fascinated her, or the sound that left from it when she unfolded the map.

"Fi—Five minutes, then we're there…" Sunny informed Jack, watching the back of his head. He didn't reply this time, but Sunny knew he had heard her.

And like said, it was five minutes when the dark car pulled to the front yard of a lightly grey coloured house, Raiden killing the engine and watching how Sunny was already outside running towards the front door. The energy the kid had got into herself painted a small smile to his usually tightly lined lips.

"This is it, Jack!" she yelled cheerfully for him, reaching to hang on the door handle. "Can we go in?"

"Are you excited?" he asked gently looking at Sunny, the same small grin colouring his features. She nodded for him and Jack looked for keys from his pocket, watching how Sunny's eyes got even brighter when she saw them. He offered the mass of keys for Sunny, holding the right one between his fingers.

"Can I open the door?" she breathed out and took the key in her hold, fitting it to the lock. He let her unlock the door, seeing it was like opening up a Christmas present for Sunny. He had lived in so many places it didn't matter to him anymore.

She opened to door slowly, taking a curious peek inside until she yanked the door fully open (with a little help from Jack), apparently mesmerized by the view. She ran inside, stopping in the middle of small hall way between living room and the kitchen. She spun around with a huge smile, facing Jack who stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"Go check out the rest of the house", he encouraged her with a little nod towards the stairs that leaded to the second floor. She didn't need to be asked twice. Her little footstep echoed in the silent house when she made her way to the upper floor. Jack took shoes off thinking they probably would need a carpet before the front door to keep the dirt and wetness away from the living areas.

He took a better look around. The little hall was connected almost straight to the living room and when Jack look at left he noticed the kitchen. Everything looked clean and comfortable. He walked in it, checking the cupboards and finding them being full of plates, glasses, pots, frying pans… Whatever they were supposed to need. The fridge was empty though and Jack thought he should ask Sunny what she would like to eat. He wasn't able to eat. His food was just dozes of some nutrition shots and pills that gave him what he needed. Quite boring to be honest. He still made a mental note Sunny would perhaps be pleased if he helped her with the cooking. At least she was at his responsibility for now.

"Jack, come here!"

Sunny's bright voice rang across the house and Jack walked away from the kitchen, managing to take a quick look at the living room. There was only a sliding door between living room and the kitchen, but with the living room's furnishing the decorator – who ever she or he had been – had made a little hallway from the front door to the stairs between those two rooms. The living room was rather tiny compared to the kitchen, but Jack was sure it would suit them fine. He headed for the stairs – first up to a small platform, with a tall window giving the light for it, and then a turn to up right. Sunny was standing in the middle of the rather dark square hall, surrounded by white doors. The stair case's tall window gave a dim light for the hall, making Sunny's hair almost glow.

"I checked all the rooms li—like you asked", she explained, and walked to the nearest door on Jack's left side. He was standing on the top of the stairs. "Here is the bathroom. Look, we have a ba---ba—"

"A bathtub", he helped her out a little with the word, ruffling her hair while peeking inside. She still had difficulties in pronouncing some words. Most of her life she had been just reading them, never speaking what she thought out loud. This was perhaps the first time she saw a bathtub for real.

Sunny cast a look up to Jack.

"Can I take a bath later?"

"Sure, as many baths as you like", he answered ruffling her hair a bit more. He inspected the room again. "I wonder if this is the only bathroom… What else did you find?"

She became apparently excited, looking like she had big secrets to reveal for him. She rushed to the next door, revealing a big bedroom. It was fully furnished and decorated.

"Ah, the master bedroom", Jack spoke from the door way. "I think this is mine, then."

"…But I can come to sleep here, if I get scared?" Sunny checked with a bit of a weak voice, looking at Jack again. He smiled with his eyes back to her.

"At anytime".

She then continued to show Jack the rest of the four rooms, opening the third door and revealing a quite spacey closet. The door was closed quite quickly when Sunny rushed to the last door, opening it with a wide grin.

"And this is my room! I saved it for the last! What do—do you think?"

"It's very nice. White just like my bedroom, too. We can decorate it more later if you want", he stated, being pleased that Sunny seemed to like her room. He guided her away from the doorway saying that they should still explore the down stairs, too. Their little investigation revealed the utility room and more closet space, but no second bathroom. Sunny also found a door from kitchen to the garage and she proudly represented it to Jack.

"That's nice", he commented on the finding. "Now I don't need to walk outside from the garage to get back inside". He took a look at Sunny at his side. "Would you help me to get the car inside the garage?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The opened TV illuminated the dark room with a pale light. Jack leaned against the couch's arm rest before the window, facing the TV. Sunny was asleep in his lap, head pressed against his shoulder and a thin blanket wrapped around her body. She was exhausted from the long drive and all the excitement the new, fully furnished house and the bath tube had gave her. He stroked her still-moist hair with the fingertips, being deep in his thoughts.

It was odd how things changed. How they transformed into something else, but Jack needed to be honest with himself. He had expected something like this to happen, not with the all the details that occurred from the first movement of the change though, but the red line in it was pretty much like the one he had assumed it to be. The relationship with Rose hadn't returned back to the way it had been before Big Shell incident and in his heart Jack wasn't sure would he had even wanted it to return to that level… since it had been only a lie. He couldn't ever be sure just how much Rose had loved him and what parts of her actions had been only an act, a play she played with him. The kid… well, a few weeks after they all had settled down to their new home to play the happy family – mostly because Rose wanted it – the kid had started to ask from Jack when he and mom could return back to the old home? How long Jack was planning to visit them? Jack still remembered how he had lowered the newspaper down to table, looked the little boy straight in the eyes and promised he would be gone sooner than the kid noticed. It was brutal way to torment the kid like that, to tear him apart from the life he had always, always thought to be real. Rose as a mom, Roy as the father, the kid being his son, and Jack understood the kid didn't want to loose his family. Jack was just a stranger for him, someone to break his perfect world by appearing into his life and no matter what he did, he could never be a father to that child. Maybe the kid understood when he grew older – maybe he would come to his house and beat the crap out of him for being such an asshole "father" – but it didn't matter now. He had no right to take away from kid what he himself had lacked – a family.

Jack shifted a bit, careful not to wake Sunny up, his thoughts drifting to Rose. At first she hadn't understood why Jack was leaving again. He hadn't bothered to explain it more than necessary – he had just informed her son wanted him to leave, with no emotion in his voice. It had a dead tone, dead like the Jack he had been. He never had claimed that the kid was his, just Rose's. After hearing it Rose had sat on the bed, crossing her fingers and sighed deeply. _Jack_, she had said, _Things chance. Everything has changed. John is my priority in my life, as a child should be to every mother. _She had babbled something he hadn't listened to. He had known she had been just trying to cover up the fact she had lost the feelings towards him already years ago, no matter what she still pretended. She had been good in pretending things when they had met all those years ago, but he had learnt to see through it all. Rose had two pasts now – the one with him and the one with the colonel. She wouldn't be able to save both of them.

So, he had left, making the decision for her and letting Rose go back to the man she had fallen in love with, also letting John to have the father he wanted and deserved for real. The colonel had raised him all these years so he would be able to raise him in the future, too. He would raise him well. He didn't blame either one of them. You don't pretend marriage for five years 24/7 without any consequences. You don't lie to your son about the real family without any consequences, either. She had made the decision and even though Jack was aware she had said the decisions were made to save his son, to keep John save, Jack doubted Rose had done it since she loved him. He had started to think Rose was just selfish. Wanting something without asking what this will do for me or the persons around me in the future, without asking from Jack would he want to be part of her future plans. She had kept the son, since she wanted the perfect little family with Jack, with anyone who was willing to follow her dreams. But her dreams had never asked Jack what he wanted. She had yelled at him once when he had returned to home half dead from drinking and meaningless bar fights, when he still had had his human body. She had screamed her lungs out with teary eyes, demanding to know what Jack wanted. He had stared her with no emotion in his deadly pale face, simply replying he wanted to be left alone. He hadn't lied.

After leaving Rose and John alone he had wandered few nights in the streets, hanging in the bars without drinks, half cursing and half blessing the fact he wasn't able to drink. He actually hated it, getting drunk. He had always hated it. The death of Snake had popped in his head for no specific reason and he had wondered while sitting alone in the bar stool how Hal and Sunny were doing. When the dawn had coloured the horizon with light tones Jack had jumped in the buss, buying a ticket and driving to the place where Hal and Sunny lived. She had seen him first, walking behind the white fence that divided the area to street and to green grassy yard. She had called his name with a happy tone and ran towards him with joy. He had smiled a bit, thinking Sunny was perhaps the only living person on this earth who was happy to see him. Hal had arrived to greet him too from the indoors and Jack had immediately noticed the death of the old legend had affected the man greatly. His eyes hadn't been bright anymore and the aura around him had almost stopped from whirling. He had felt sorry for Hal.

They had talked common nonsense till the late night, many hours after Sunny had hit the bed. Hal had brought a bottle of whiskey to the table, apologizing that he would need a little posset and feeling sorry Jack wasn't able to join him. Instead of a whiskey glass he had offered Jack a slim cigar. He had taken it without hesitation and while Hal had lit it Jack had wished Sunny wouldn't mind about him having a smoke… His sense of taste was mostly gone, thanks to the artificial tongue, but he had been able to taste a hint of a bitter but sweet taste of the cigar with the back of his mouth. While blowing the thick grey smoke away from his nostrils, few whirls of the cloud escaping from his lips Jack had thanked Hal for the hostility, but his reply had been something Jack hadn't been expecting to hear.

_I want you to adopt Sunny._

He had blurted it out with such bluntly way, with such determination Jack couldn't miss the feeling Hal had been thinking the idea a lot. _I'm no father figure. I'm just an old man she calls uncle. She doesn't need an uncle. She needs a family, you know what I mean? And when the things on your side are what they are I assume you're rather lonely, too. As lonely as Sunny is. _Jack had watched how Hal had took a swing from the bottle, his eyeglasses reflecting the lamp's light so that he hadn't been able to see the man's eyes. _Won't you get lonely if Sunny's gone? _Jack had asked sucking the cigar, watching how a sad smile had flashed quickly in Hal's lips. Jack had barely managed to see it, but he had seen enough to know the smile. He mourned for the fallen comrade. For the dead best friend. He didn't want Sunny to see it. He didn't want to hide it anymore. He was already lonely.

_Anyway, I think Sunny would love it. Th__e way she adores you is sincere_, Hal had assured Jack.The silence had occurred, Jack inspecting unemotionally Hal, who had kept himself lightly turned away from Jack, simply deep in thoughts. _You think she would accept me as a father? I'm not a father figure. I can't even handle my own kid, _Jack had spoken, tapping the ashes away from the tip of the cigar to the empty converse jar's metal lid Hal had slid across the table to Jack's side. A small smile had emerged to the corner of Hal's mouth. _At least you would be a father to her, at some level. I'll always be just an uncle, a man you built up cool machines together with, but I'm not the one who talks about boys to Sunny when she gets older, teaches her how to survive in this world and how to grow wings of her own. My wings have been cut down already… _He had sensed the sadness in Hal's last sentence, but had decided not to pay any attention to it, just to be polite. _And I should talk about boys? To Sunny? _Jack had repeated the words of Hal with ironic yet warm tone, rolling the cigar between his teeth with his tongue. Hal had taken another swing from the almost empty bottle, an odd smirk appearing to his face. _You know, I mean nothing bad with this, but for me you looked rather gay back then. Actually, you still do. _He had underlined the words with another smirk, making Jack chuckle. _Maybe I should have tapped some gay ass. At least that wouldn't have brought me to this point where my whole life is in a mess, _he had replied with a bemused tone, blowing the smoke away from his nostrils. The silent had filled the air again until Hal had spoken. _We're both in a mess, Jack. You and me. I don't want Sunny to get into a mess, too. You'll be a so much better parent for her, believe me. I have lived a long life and I have no regrets, no special wishes for tomorrow. You, on the other hand, are still young, like Sunny. I think, if you ask from me, that taking care of Sunny is the least you can do. I mean, your lives where already connected, a way before neither of you even knew each others. Isn't that a destiny? Don't they call it like that?_

And here they were now, together with Sunny, living as a father and a child in a normal neighbourhood, trying to get used to this new situation. Sunny had been a bit confused when Hal had asked how she would feel like to live with Jack from now on. She had weighted her words carefully, seemingly understanding this was a serious matter, no matter how light Hal had tried to make it sound. Finally Sunny had agreed with the plans of Hal, who had promised to arrange them a place to stay. And he had done that, with the help of Roy Campbell. Hal had never revealed that to Jack, thought, but like said, he had learnt to sniff things out on his own. Well, it didn't matter. At least they had now a place to call home.

…Actually they both had a place to really call home at the first time in a life. It was… rather touching, to be honest. Jack cast a look at Sunny sleeping in his hold thinking what kind of destiny, what kind of greater force, had decided to bless him with another change, to trust Sunny to his custody. Either it had a really great believe in him or then it had a great sense of humour. He hoped it was the first option.

He sighed. There were so many things he would need to do for the next few days. He would need to start to arrange Sunny's education, which wasn't so easy task with a child prodigy. And damn, he would need a surname, too. Sunny could keep her surname, he had no intention to change it for no reason, but he didn't want to use his family surname, since it really didn't matter. It never had.

Perhaps Sunny could help him to come up with the name?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mr Nooks?"

It took him for a while to recognize the name to be his "own". He straightened himself from the hunched position and stood up to meet a dark, sophisticated looking woman before him.

"I'm sorry you needed to wait Mr Nooks. The teachers' meeting lasted longer than expected", she apologized and reached her palm to shake Jack's hand. "Valerie McMinton, the principal of The Saint Michaelis University".

"Raiden Nooks", he replied a bit bluntly, still feeling odd to use that name even after 2 months. They had picked the surname with Sunny. She had simply just flipped through the old telephone directory they had found from the kitchen shelf and picked a surname blind folded. Her finger had stopped above a name _Lee and Margie Nooks_ and he had got his surname. Roy Campbell had eagerly helped Jack out with new ID's and basically everything he needed for a new start and even though Jack felt the man did it mostly because he a) felt pity for him or b) wanted to make up for stealing his fiancée and son, Jack had accepted the help.

He closed the door behind him and took a seat before the principal's desk from a spot she gestured him to sit. She gathered some papers to her hold.

"So, you're Sunny Gurlukovich's father, right?"

He nodded positively for the answer, but didn't say anything specific. He knew something was wrong. The parents were never asked to the school to meet the principal if something wasn't wrong… She probably saw that in his eyes, since Mrs. McMinton placed the papers down nicely and leaned a bit forward before speaking.

"I asked you here, Mr. Nooks, since there are… some issues regarding to Sunny we're worried about", she spoke with soft and steady tone, fingers crossed on the table's surface. She waited for Jack to say something, but when the man staid silent the principal continued. "At first I'd like to say it's truly a miracle you have such a talented daughter, Mr. Nooks. I think I'm right when saying you're most likely very proud of her and we here Saint Michaelis university are also delighted to have such a great student. However…" she paused, straightening her back. "Let's put it straight – a university isn't the best place for an eight year old child. Sunny is magnificent student and she has shown great progress in studies during these two months, but she's very, very lonely in here. She spends most of the time alone and the older students really don't know how to react to her".

"She… is rather withdrawn", he admitted lips in a tight line. He felt a sting in his heart while thinking of Sunny hanging alone in the university's hall ways and yard. Maybe he really had done a wrong decision when putting Sunny in the uni? Damn, he was such a bad guardian….

"Oh, the situation isn't that bad as you seem to think, Mr. Nooks!" The woman before him laughed warmly, relaxing her uptight sitting position. "We all like Sunny a lot here and we wanted to bring this issue up as soon as possible to prevent any harms in the future. We're just thinking what's the best for your daughter".

"…I understand. Do you want me to sign Sunny's severance papers? I'll think something else for her education then…" Jack shifted in his seat ready to stand up for the signing, but Mrs. McMinton gestured him to relax.

"Of course we're not planning to leave you hang alone in this situation, since you're both new in this town and since Sunny really needs education. Her hunger for information is almost endless!"

They both chuckled a bit for it and the principal searched something from her desk's drawer. She took a business card and held it for Jack. He took it and cast a look for it. It was simple and looked like belonging to a scientist.

"I suggest you to get a private home teacher for Sunny and my friend Dr. Clark is someone I can highly recommend for you. She works as a freelancer teacher and holds courses also in our university. Dr. Clark doesn't usually do any private teachings, but I think in this case you should try your luck. I think it would do good for Sunny and she would be interested in working with someone as special as Sunny".

He managed to say thanks before a weak knock was heard from the door. With the principal's soft "come in"-command the door creaked a bit and a pair of honey brown eyes met the two adults.

"..Mr.. Mr. Peterson said --- someone was waiting me here…" Sunny said with a bit shaky tone. She relaxed when she spotted Jack sitting in the chair. "Oh it's.. you… I thought the… principal… I mean Mr. McMinton was angry for me for some reason".

"Oh Sunny, there's no reason for me to be angry with you. I was just talking with your father", McMinton smiled at Sunny, who stopped next to Jack, eyes a bit worried.

"Did I interrupt you…?"

"No, not at all. We had our talk", she gave a warm look to Jack and stood up. He followed her gesture.

"I hope you would contact to Dr. Clark. She lives near the north edge of the city, if you decided to pay her a visit. Now, if you excuse me Mr. Nooks, I need to go to the next lecture. Let's deal with the paper works later, shall we?"

With a polite goodbye the principal walked away, locking her office door behind her. Sunny and Jack headed for the opposite direction and after taking a quick look at the card once before tucking it in his pant's pocket he felt Sunny's arms entwining around his wrist.

"What were you talking about? Who's Dr. Clark? Is.. Are you okay, Jack?"¨

She never called him father when they were alone. She had no need to and he didn't feel like forcing her to use that word. For Sunny – and only for Sunny - he would be just Jack and it suited him. He opened the heavy wooden front door and let Sunny out at first.

"Nothing serious, Sunny. Say…" he began catching Sunny with few long leaps "What would you think about a private teacher?"

"A private teacher? You mean… someone who teaches at home?"

"Yeah. Kind of like Uncle Hal. He did teach you many things of mechanics and stuff, right?" Jack opened the doors of his car and stepped in, helping Sunny to fasten her seat belt. She watched as Jack started the engine.

"…I can't go to university anymore, can I…?"

Again the cold sting stabbed Jack's heart, but he did his best to hide it.

"Have you liked being in the uni?"

"Hmmm, not that much", she breathed, gazing out from the passenger's window. "The lectures are too easy. And they don't teach cyber genetics…"

"Cyber genetics?" his voice rose a bit with the question. Sunny turned her head to Jack and smiled.

"I want to help people like that doctor did when he saved you. I want to save people, too."

He smiled gently for Sunny's statement. He didn't actually know should he feel blessed or not because of getting a new change in a mechanical body – was he really saved or not, but then the responsibility for Sunny won and he smiled a bit more.

"There are many ways to help people, Sunny", he said simply. She looked forward, eyes dropping to her lap.

"I know, but I want to help people that way", she said silently and Jack got the look on her face from the corner of his eye. He freed his right hand from the steering wheal and ruffled Sunny's hair.

"I think it's great you want to help others", he complimented her future plans and returned to steer the car with both hands. "Maybe Dr. Clark could help you to accomplish your dreams? If she can't then we look for another private teacher. You would like to stay home, wouldn't you?"

Her face brightened and she nodded eagerly.

"Or then we can ask Uncel Hal to teach me more!"

"Uh-huh. You remember he said you could visit him at anytime? Maybe you could make a school trip to Uncle Hal and study mechanics for a week, or what do you think?"

She fell to silence again, playing with the school bag's straps.

"…I wonder if Dr. Clark allows me to leave to Uncle Hal for a week…?"

He laughed. Laughed out loud with a warm and happily surprised tone. So this was to be a child. To think issues that had nothing to do with dying, killing and surviving like in his childhood. It was… adorable. Well, everything was adorable when compared to his history. He gave another warm look at Sunny, corners of his lips curved upwards. The line that connected the artificial lower lip to his upper lip rose a bit, too.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about that. After all, if she says yes to our proposal of private teaching she will work for you so if you don't like her you can always kick her out".

She laughed, too and the little dark cloud that had hanged in the car disappeared. She rolled the window screen lower, letting the lightly cool air whirl inside and wave her hair.

"I hope she will be nice…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nooks? You ask why Nooks? Well, why not? It was rather adorable from my opinion. Raiden Nooks, ehehehehe!

I really liked writing the scene between Hal and Jack. I hope you enjoyed of reading it, too!


	2. Meeting

**NiuNiu Note:**

Gah, how fast the time flies! D8 But finally, a new chapter. The third one should come soon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He walked the hallways of the local science library, trying to avoid the looks of the strangers. He felt like they could see through his fake skin, down to the base of his artificial body's core. He wore regular blue jeans with a brown belt and a black polo shirt. He had developed a liking to polo shirts because of their turtle necks. He was constantly afraid of showing of the markings of his mechanical body and turtle necks – as well as scarves – hid them perfectly. He wasn't able to hide the long line that connected his chin to his upper skull, but he did his best not to mind about the stares he usually received. People were so damn curious…

The library was full of people because of the 'Science Days'. Jack knew the happening had a proper name, but he didn't remember it anymore. He had only memorized the name of the woman he was about to meet, as well as the address she had given him yesterday. Jack had taken contact to Dr. Clark as soon as possible, but despite many tries he hadn't been able to reach her by phone. Finally he had decided to send her an e-mail and hope she would answer. And she had, apologizing, said she had been abroad for the last week and that she had forgot her work cell. Clark had informed Jack she was going be in the Science Days (Jack still didn't remember the name) for a lecture and asked him to show up there, too. With or without his daughter. Jack had decided to leave Sunny home just in case if the Dr. Clark would end up being someone he got bad vibes from. Sunny didn't need to meet people like that.

He found the wooden light coloured doors of the auditorium Dr. Clark had talked about. The doors were shut and Jack knew it would perhaps be rude to bark in during the lecture, but he didn't care. He opened the door as silently as he was able to. The auditorium was almost full of people and he scanned the room quickly to find a peaceful seat from somewhere where he could avoid the curious stares of a newcomer and be left alone. The left corner right before the doors was totally empty, everyone being gathered to the middle seats, so Jack headed there, silently taking the chair and looking at the woman in front of the auditorium.

To be honest she wasn't like he had assumed Dr. Clark to be – elderly, chubby woman with a skirt and a topknot and glasses. No. The only part he had got right was the skirt – a dark grey knee high skirt, with a white blouse and black lady vest. Overall Dr. Clark was surprisingly young to be a doctor – or she just looked so younger from that distance. She seemed to be a lively woman. She spoke with a clear, excited tone, apparently loving what she was doing for a living. Jack didn't get any bad vibes from her. Actually, when he watched the reddish brown haired woman more keenly Jack got the feeling Sunny would like her. That's what counted for the most. If Sunny would like her and she would accept Sunny as her private student Jack would just have to learn to like her, too. He wasn't that pleased at the thought of making new connections, but then he thought it wouldn't be a healthy example for Sunny if he isolated from the world and people in it completely. Sunny understood that his…"condition" made it a bit awkward for him to let people near, but there were other issues that made him want to be left alone. He knew Sunny knew about them, though he wished so badly she didn't…

Jack snapped back from his thoughts when the crowd in the auditorium started to stir. He noticed the lecture was over and realised he hadn't actually listened to any of it. He had no idea what it had been about. He remained in his seat, leaning against the backrest casually hands on his tights. It took a while the people mass to get smaller but when the space got freer, Jack stood up, pushing between the few people trying to get out from the auditorium. On his way, he shifted the turtle neck higher.

She noticed him approaching while gathering the papers from the auditorium's desk. Smiling politely she turned to his side.

"May I help you, sir?"

"Yes, I'm here because of the email. About my daughter's private lessons," Jack sorted out, but didn't offer his hand for a handshake. Clark didn't seem to mind about it, but the smile stayed on her lips.

"Oh, that's right! I'm honestly sorry it was so hard to reach me. Silly me…Oh please, this way, sir. There's a small room where we can sit down and discuss in privacy," she spoke light-heartily and showed the way for Jack with her hand, leading them to the backstage door of the auditorium. It took them to a smaller office. He smelled the scent of a coffee in the air and grimaced for the upcoming question.

"How about some coffee, Mr. Nooks?"

"No, thank you. I … don't drink coffee", he replied, trying to sound confirming.

"Oh, I think there will be some tea somewhere here…" Clark said scanning the cupboard doors of the small office kitchen, but Jack stopped her before she had time to start look for the tea.

"It's fine, Dr. Clark. I would be happy if we could just get right down to the business," Jack smiled and managed to make Clark to forget the tea.

"Sure, of course. You must be busy and too be honest so am I. So many lectures still coming and I need to travel to Washington tomorrow…!" she started babbling and guided Jack to the side office. It was small and simply decorated – few green plants, tiny fair coloured table and old looking chairs and sofa. Jack took the seat from the chair and waited for Dr. Clark to sit down to the opposite side of the table.

"Okay, now that we've settled down – Lara Clark, doctor and researcher of biomechanical medical science," she smiled gently and offered her hand for a shake. Jack stared at her outstretched palm for a moment, until gave up and shook it.

"Raiden Nooks, father of Sunny Gurlukovich", he said, watching how Clark's face got a surprised expression.

"Quite strong and a bit chilly hand-shake you have, sir", the woman laughed and mentally Jack cringed behind his calm face.

"A bad blood circulation," he lied casually, lifting again the turtle neck higher to hide his face skin's scars. He thanked the higher powers when Clark didn't ask or say anything to his comment but instead searched for her papers.

"So, apparently my friend McMinton suggested you to make contact to me considering your daughter, Sunny," Lara said lifting up a one paper on the top pf the paper pile she held in her lap. "McMinton didn't mention me what this was about, though…"

"I'd like you to start teach Sunny privately," Jack said, rather bluntly. He was feeling himself uncomfortable, like he always did when he needed to be so close unknown people who had no idea of his true form (which he hid at any cost).

"Me? A home teacher? Is that why you wanted to see me?" Lara asked with a higher tone than intended, sounding highly surprised. Then she relaxed and the usual smile Jack had memorized already returned to her lips. "And here I was thinking your daughter might have some medical condition requiring biomechanical help or treatment. It's always so sad to see ill or disable children, poor babies…." Her look had turned into a saddened one and for a second she just stared away from Raiden, being in her own thoughts, until she regained the sense of presence and turned to smile to Jack. "I'm glad it's not the case."

"Well, she has some problems with speaking, but otherwise she's very smart and intelligent small girl," Jack praised Sunny.

"Well, to be honest I usually don't do job of a home teacher," Lara said rustling with her papers. "But since McMinton has asked you to turn to me, I think I'll meet Sunny and decide then if I'm capable to teach her. She doesn't suggest anything like this if it's not a very special child we're talking about. How old is Sunny?"

"She turns nine soon."

"So young! And in a university! That's must be rather hard for her, other students being so old and living the best time of their lives with parties and relationships…"

"If you accept the job as Sunny's home teacher I'll take Sunny out from university. She could stay home and study what interests her for the most part."

"What is she interested in?"

"Cyber genetics."

"Cyber genetics! Well, that's some daughter you have!" She laughed out loud and her voice filled the small room. Jack chuckled, just to be polite.

"I think it's a deal then after hearing that. I'm more than interested in meeting a young lady who shares the interest in the same area as I do. I will be gone in the Washington for a few days, but…", she took her calendar and flipped the pages "…how about Friday, 25th?"

"Fine by us, whatever fits for you the best," Jack stated and again tugged the turtle neck up. He thought about wearing a scarf next time.

"Then next Friday it is. Now, if you could give me your address…."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The few days went by both in a nervousness and excitement. Sunny was happy to hear she could meet a woman who researched cyber genetics and biomechanics, but Raiden was constantly worried what to wear and how to act so that the woman wouldn't see through him down into his mechanical core. He stood before the mirror, wearing exactly the same outfit he had had on when meeting Dr. Clark. Sunny walked quietly next to him and her reflection greeted Raiden's one.

"Ah Sunny. I don't know…" he began, inspecting his neck "…should I wear this turtle neck shirt or something else with a scarf…" He scratched the back of his neck, feeling the joints and bolts under his back hair and grinned to Sunny. "Maybe I should just grow long hair, eh?"

"… I like your hair…" Sunny stated looking up to Jack. "Perhaps y—you could hide the scars with your hair?"

"You think so?" he questioned, tilting his head to the side and taking a better look at the hair on the back of his head. "I wonder if the bangs stay still with the turtle neck…."

"Let's ad—add hair spray," Sunny suggested and Jack looked at her.

"Would you help me with it?"

A wide smile appeared onto Sunny's round face and she nodded, hurrying to the bathroom. Jack knew she would become happy if she could be helpful to him, so he let her come back with a tall bottle of hair spray and knelt down to Sunny's level.

"Close your eyes," she told him and started spraying, the hair spray smelling quite heavily. After a moment of spraying she dropped the bottle on the floor and combed his hair with her fingers.

"There! All hidden," Sunny noted happily. Jack lifted his hand to stroke her hair.

"And what we should do for your hair, hmm? Maybe a bit of hair spray, too?"

"I put the butterfly hair pin on," she replied. "The blue one. Sn-Snake gave it to me."

"Snake gave it to you?" Jack asked, eyes widening. "When?"

"On the other day back when I lived with Uncle Hal. He said he had fo-found it from a street and thought I would like it. But uncle Hal said Snake had bo-bought it to me. To cheer me up."

Jack's eyebrows knitted together into a thoughtful yet worried expression and he took her palms into between his hands. "Why were you down?"

"….I … thought about mom…," Sunny said softly, eyes fixing on the floor, head bending down. It was painful issue for Sunny, not knowing her parents. Jack knew how she felt – he had no memory of his real parents, so for him they never existed. He was an orphan, like she. Pulling Sunny into his embrace, Jack lifted her up to lap and stood up. She curled her arms around his neck and pressed her cheek on the just hair-sprayed head. He walked in a silence to the little shelve on the top of the flat screen TV. It contained a few items, one of them being a black and white photo of Olga. Sunny reached to take the frame and look at it, one arm still around Jack's neck.

"Tell me about my mom?" she asked, nuzzling against his neck.

"I have told you all I know, Sunny," he replied gently and she nodded.

"I know. I have searched for all the informa-mation that is available of her... I know her story, but… but when you t-tell me about my mom… " she closed her eyes and smiled:

"She feels real."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
